Love's Beginning, A Planet's End
by Tajiv
Summary: Two young boys have been born, one of royal blood another nothing but a mere third class soldiers. The gods have chosen them to stop an evil god from destroying their Saiyajin race and the universe, will they fufill their destiny? Yaoi VKG!


Hello there! * Many soda cans, and popcorn begin to fly at the authoress* Hey! Hey! I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated the other story. I will but not right now! * More cans are thrown at the author * Well, this is where it all starts. This is where the handsome Kakarroto meets the attractive prince, Bejita. This is where the legend begins! Gosh this is so exciting!

Brief summary: two young boys are born, one a prince, the other nothing but a mere third class warrior. Will they be able to find each other through the chaos around them? Will they be able to fulfill the legacy and the destiny that the gods has chosen for them? I dunno, you're going to have to read the story! * Begins to laugh evilly * 

Disclaimer: well, as you know I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be actually drawing it and selling it to Toei Animation. ^_^

Warning: this fic is yaoi, yes male/male. If you don't like don't read, and if you do then go right ahead. Its kind of violent, but not in the first few chapters. 

LOVE'S BEGINNING, A PLANET'S END.

Screams of agony and pain shook the dark passages of the palace, disturbing the peace of the hot night. Five tall and strong warriors dressed in an all body navy blue spandex suit, accompanied by a white and yellow breastplate, sprinted quietly through the dim corridors. Their white, golden trimmed boots made little to no sound while their feet touched the cool ground. Ahead of them was Commander Taro, head of the security of the extravagant castle. His men followed behind him, making a V-shape when looked from above. Every one of Taro's men brought with him a scouter, which was carried over their left eye. The devices kept bleeping, announcing the measure of a high energy level, kept rising to new limits and beyond. Not once did fear cross their hard, but yet handsome faces. Yes, the energy level was higher than their own, but they would give anything to keep the palace safe.

"Taro!" shouted a female voice over the commander's scouter. The handsome warrior flinched, he felt like his eardrum had just popped. He raised his left hand, and with his gloved index finger, he pushed the gray button next to the red screen of his scouter. 

"Dawn it, Relyce! You don't have to scream, the dawn speaker is right next to my ear!" the officer scolded the woman for almost leaving him deaf. He kept running as he saw a split in the passages. The woman on the other side shrugged off the complain from the higher commander. Her delicate fingers glided over a huge keyboard, like as if the keyboard was hot and she tried not to get her fingers burned. In front of her, the screen gave out an eerie glow on her white skin, making it look like an allusion of a ghost. Her midnight black eyes blinked when the image of her higher commander came on. The warriors dashed by paintings, silky drapes that decorated the ceiling-tall windows, and very antique furnishing. 

"Take the passage to your left, Commander Taro," she said as the voice was heard all over the scouters that were following the warrior. The commander couldn't believe his ears, and gasped at the given orders by Relyce. Fear passed through his coal eyes, he felt like ice-cold water had been thrown on him, fear that crept through your muscles and seeped through your very bones. Without conscience, his index finger pressed the gray button again; allowing him to talk to Relyce.   

"But, doesn't it lead to King Bejita's…" his vigorous voice was cut off by another throbbing scream that pierced through the halls, literally shaking the walls and floor. The men began to sprint to their fullest, something was going on and it didn't sound like there was going to be an easy fight. 

"Chambers. Yes, I know," Relyce, said with a shaken voice this time, " the King's guards are nowhere to be seen. That's why I've called for you," she said as she kept typing up more things into the keyboard. On the screen, showed different places in the palace; emptier than any desert in the universe. Bright yellow light lit the hallway, casting shows everywhere, and letting the beauty of the decorations in the hallway shine like treasures. A tall silhouette appeared in the doorway, strong build warrior with hair that looked like dark flames. His very presence radiated a strong ki, but nothing compared to the ki that was still inside the room. 

"My sovereign," Taro said breathless, bowing on his right knee while making his right hand into a fist and resting it upon his heart. His soldiers also greeted the king in the same way, remaining down, waiting for orders to stand up.

"Taro, thank the gods you've come! I don't know where in hell have my guards have gone to, but I needed someone to call Melice the Revered Daughter of Rous, make sure you get a hold of her as soon as possible, " the king said as he mentioned for the commander to stand on his feet again, and also for his man. The king seemed to be frightened by something, but to call a Revered Daughter of Rous was out place. The warrior became confused and it showed on his face, his well-defined right eyebrow went high on his forehead. The ki was still constant inside the room, but another scream filled the air. But then it hit him. The queen. Quickly his pressed the button on his scouter once more.

"Relyce, this is Commander Taro speaking. Send a messenger to the Temple of Rous and ask Melice to come right away, it seems the new heir to the throne is about to be born."

NOT TOO FAR FROM THE PALACE OF KING BEJITA…

She opened her eyes and they were met by the darkness of the room, the moon was not yet out. A sharp pain had awakened her in her lower stomach.

"Bardock," the woman shook the man who was fast asleep right next to her. 'Dawn it!! I don't know why you call yourself a great warrior, when you're such a heavy sleeper!' she thought as she kept shaking the man in his deep sleep. Another sharp pain came from the lower region of her stomach.

"For the love of Gavet, Bardock wake up!" she screamed as the pain kept coming stronger and stronger. It felt like they were going to split her right down the middle. She had been in many battles, had been, and had given the worst of torture, but this pain was the total _worse_! (A/N: I do NOT have kids of my own, but I think this is how it must feel.) She kept breathing hard, and the pain seemed to go away for a minute, but she felt the bed wet. Her nightgown had become wet down her lower regions. Another pain shot through her body. 

"Argh!!!!!!" she screamed her lungs out, but this time she grabbed hold on to a very muscular arm. In her scream, she didn't hear it snap. The warrior next to her woke with a scream, a hurt that ran up to his arm; his tail sticking straight out into the air. Bardock turned to look at his mate, finding her in not one of her best states. She had been sweating and panting really hard.

"What's wrong with you, Celipe?! You broke my fucking arm!" he said as he tried to removed his arm from the tight grasp, but couldn't. 

"You dumbass! About time you wake up!," she stopped as another wave of pain went through her body. She grabbed on to his arm tighter, making the bone snap twice. The warrior screamed along with her, the pain was so great, tears began to form in his chocolate melted eyes. 

"I'm having another one of your brats, can't you at least get me to the dawn Temple or the god dawn medical center!" she kept panting and breathing really hard. The handsome fighter's eyes grew in size of dinner plates, and forgetting all about his broken arm, he scramble out of bed. He didn't expect the brat to be born so soon, or had he missed the whole time his mate had been pregnant? He didn't know, but he was sure as hell that he was going to see the birth of his second child. As he ran off to get some clothes on his naked body (A/N: * wolf whistle * dawn I wish I was there!), he didn't hear the door creak open, giving light into the dark room. A small shadow was casts over the passage of the light, and the woman on the bed looked on. Her first-born child was up and was rubbing his left eye. His hair was long, up to his butt. His body was small, but showed that small muscles. He had being wearing half of his pajamas; he was wearing his sweats. 

"Mother, what's wrong? Why is father screaming along with you?" he inquired his mother as he walked closer to her. Celipe began to raise from the bed, she wasn't in the mood to answer to him; she was in great pain all she wanted to do was get the dawn brat out of her body!! 

"Radditz, go back to bed. You're father is fine, he's just going to take me to the Temple because you're baby brother is about to be born!" she screamed yet again as another greater pain, if that was possible, shot through her whole system. She felt her body weakened, her legs gave away, but before she even touched the floor she felt a small body catch her. 'My boys strength and skills have grown so much,' Celipe thought as she felt tiny, but yet strong arms held on to her tightly.

"Celipe, are you ready?" Bardock said as he came into the room adjusting a dark green scouter over his left arm. He was wearing a black all body spandex suit, and a green and maroon colored breastplate. Radditz noticed his father's right arm twist in a funny way. Of course, his mother must of broke it, that's why they were both screaming.

"Father, may I go with you? I don't think you'll be able to handle mother to the Temple of Rous with such a bad arm," his son said as he picked his mother and began to carry her out of the room. The warrior looked on to his arm, and yes indeed the arm made a little funky twist; pain came to his mind. 

BACK TO THE PALACE…

Two candles that were besides a king sized bed lighted the room. The bed sheets had been changed from silky black and golden linen, to those of white with silver linen. The queen had been made comfortable so that the baby wouldn't bet hurt, they put many white pillows on her back; she was sitting up with her legs wide open. She had been biting a small knife with a handle that resembled the royal insignia of the noble house of planet Bejita. It was red as blood, and the blade glistened brightly as the candle light hit it. 

"At the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can Tajiv," the woman said as she placed her hands in between her legs expecting to see the baby. The woman was middle aged, long black hair that was neatly braided, and she wore a navy blue long dress with a platinum belt around her thin waistline. The midwives of the queen brought clean water next to the woman, another cleaned the sweat from the royal woman's forehead, and another brought a red silky blanket; where the baby will be soaked clean. The queen was young by Saiyajin standards, she was quite petite, but most recently beautiful. Her eyes were narrowed and had the color of chestnut; her hair was long and silky and had a honey color to it when it was under the three suns of planet Bejita. Her skin was most admired because even though she was an elite warrior, it was silky-smooth and it was a light brown shade. 

"One, two, three," Melice said and the royal woman pushed with all her might. Gods! If she lived to see another day, she would make sure that Bejita would certainly pay for this! Putting her through the worst of pains! King or not he was going to get it. She felt her energy ran out, she was going to faint. No! She couldn't her baby depended on her, no she had to fight it. Give it all she's got, after all she's a Saiyajin warrior; she has been tougher spots than this she has to make it. She kept rising her energy, to new heights and beyond. She could taste blood in her mouth, metallic and thick. The blade of the knife had cut a part of her lip, but that didn't matter; she had to concentrate. She pushed yet again, draining the last part of her energy. Tajiv's vision blurred, and when her conscience was ready to throw it self into oblivion, when she heard the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations, your highness. It's a healthy baby boy," was all she heard before she fell into a deep sleep. 

AT THE TEMPLE OF ROUS…

"Congratulations, Celipe. You have given birth to a healthy baby boy," said one of the Revered Daughters of Rous as she handed the woman a crying baby boy. She felt tears come to her eyes, he was so beautiful; he looked just like her beloved mate. 

"Thank the gods," she said as one of the woman took the baby away from her. She soon fall peaceful sleep.

AT THE OTHER END OF THE UNIVERSE…

'What is that I sense? Oh, so you're incarnation has been born dear nephew, along with that wretched mate of yours. Well, it doesn't matter. I will keep you both apart like I have promised, don't you worry.' Thought the god as his eyes began to open and the shield around him began to deteriorate. Soon, he will rise from this imprisonment, but first he must call upon his beloved race, the Icejins. They will get him out of here, and help him destroy what he had promised millenniums ago. To destroy the Saiyajins.

So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Just leave a review. Flame if you dare, like I said it will be the last thing you will ever do in your miserable life. I only accept constructive flames that help me become a better writer. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF LOVE'S BEGINNING, A PLANET'S END…

"Your son will lead the Saiyajin to glorifying battle, but he must prove worthy of the prince first. If he is able to show his worth, Bejita no ouji and Kakarroto will become the legendary Super Saiyajin…" the goddess said as she disappeared into the darkness once again….      


End file.
